


A Surprise in Few Words

by aceofhearts88



Series: Howling at the Stars [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, a look into past events, people learn the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: Oberyn Martell and House Velaryon learn that Arthur and Ashara are alive.Or in other words:“They are...what?”“Five years!? You didn't tell me for five years!?”“Arthur...Arthur is alive?”





	A Surprise in Few Words

#### I. Prince Oberyn Martell

**Starfall**

**Two years after the end of Robert's Rebellion:**

“They are...WHAT?”

Judging by the many many scenarios that Andric Dayne had envisioned for this moment, Oberyn's actual reaction was almost capable of being called harmless.

Frozen in his seat across the desk from Andric, eyes wide and shocked speechless after his short outburst, hands motionless on his thighs, Oberyn Martell almost gave a hilarious sight because catching him by surprise was something not many people were able to anymore.

A little more than two years had passed since the end of the Rebellion and even the last hunts for Targaryen loyalists within Westeros had stopped, a sign that made Andric sleep better and easier again. And together with Eyrin he had made the rather difficult decision to entrust their secret into the hands of one of their oldest friends.

Times were peaceful now, but if they weren't in the future, they would need allies. Allies in this secret who didn't live all the way up in the North.

So Andric had written to Sunspear and asked Oberyn to come and visit Starfall, Ellaria and him had come within the next moon, and three days after their arrival Andric found himself sitting with the younger Dornish Prince in his solar, having freshly confessed a hidden truth.

“Arthur and Ashara are alive.” He repeated when Oberyn didn't look like speaking was back on the agenda yet, “There was a fight at the Tower of Joy, and Whent and Hightower died, but Arthur didn't. Lord Stark didn't just return Dawn, he returned Dawn and Arthur. And Ashara never jumped from the Palestone Sword.”

He wasn't sure what really had to hit him more.

Arthur and Oberyn had had a difficult dynamic after Elia's wedding to Rhaegar, and Andric would not so quickly forget Oberyn coming for Arthur's throat in Harrenhall, but they had been friends in the end and Oberyn deserved to know the truth. They needed the support and protection of the Martell brothers.

“They're alive.” Oberyn whispered after another moment and dragged both hands down his face before he looked over to Andric again, his face softened and no jokes remaining in his gentle eyes anymore. “Arthur and Ashara are truly alive.”  
“Yes.” Andric confirmed with a smile, “Alive and well. Hidden but they are doing well, and so is Ashara's son.” The next piece of the puzzle left his lips and Oberyn was left gaping at him once more.

Eyrin and him had talked long in the last weeks, talked about what to share and what to keep silent and they had both agreed that Torrhen's existence would settle well with Oberyn, would make him happy for one of his oldest dearest friends but Jon...they would keep Jon secret even from him for now.

Andric knew that Oberyn would never wish harm upon a child under normal circumstances, would never blame a child for the actions of its parents but nothing about Jon had happened under normal circumstances and he couldn't risk the safety of Jon.

Risking that meant risking the happiness of an innocent little boy and risking the happiness of Andric's own little brother.

And that wouldn't happen.

“There never was a stillborn girl...” Oberyn said in awe and Andric nodded, he knew Oberyn had mourned Ashara and her supposed dead babe, he had been so ready to claim Ashara's babe as his own, marry her to spare her the talking, Andric would never forget that.  
“His name is Torrhen. He's strong, from what I hear he is stubborn, not surprising with those parents.” Despite his shock, Oberyn gave a smile, “Looks like Brandon Stark more and more with each passing day, except the eyes. He's got Ashara's eyes...Listen, Oberyn, I trust you. I always trusted you but this is my family, and I had to protect them.”

“Of course.” Oberyn told him, eyes burning with understanding, “Gods, of course, I understand and I thank you for telling me now. And I swear to you I'll keep this secret close. I won't tell anyone.”  
“Actually...” And here Andric sighed and leaned back, relief crashing through his body, it felt good to finally have someone to talk to about it who wasn't his wife or Carral. “I need you to help me explain this to Doran...and reluctantly enough Elion. I kept my walls closed for three years, too afraid of what might happen to my family is anyone knew what was going on but I won't let Dorne forget the Daynes are still here. I need to know that Ashara and Arthur can come home if something ever happens.”

“My spear is yours, Andric, Ashara and Arthur are family.” Oberyn declared and stretched out a hand over the desk, Andric grabbed his hand happily, “We'll protect them and their secrets. And now come.” Oberyn smirked in the end and got to his feet.  
“Come where?” Andric wanted to know a little warily but nevertheless stood up as well and began to follow Oberyn out of the room.

“Down to the training's yard. You didn't think you'd get away with keeping the survival of my best friend and your little brother from me without getting your ass trashed into the sand, now did you?”

Andric groaned but still wrapped an arm around Oberyn's shoulders and took the taunting smirks and comments all the way down to the yard.

\--

#### II. Lord Lucerys Velaryon

**Starfall**

**Three weeks after the start of War in Essos:**

Lucerys arrived in Starfall already knowing about ships searching all up and down the Dornish coast for any word about Ashara and two little children. He knew because of course Andric had written Corlyn for help as well, with the influence the Velaryons held over each ship moving in the Crownlands, they could quickly hear any news as well.

And they could fill the gap left between the Northerner routes and the Dornish ones. Corlyn had of course quickly written back that they would help in any way they could and that Lucerys was sailing for Starfall.

And now there he was, pacing up and down the official sitting room because Andric hadn't wanted to bother Benjen and Allyria in the family room where they were playing with Edric. Andric sent a look to Eyrin but his wife shrugged, they needed to wait this out.

“I don't get it.” Lucerys began a few moments later, looking from Eyrin back to him, Andric knew he shouldn't have waited five years with this but he had just been so concerned over his siblings' safety.

If Lucerys reacted like this to Ashara's survival, he didn't want to imagine even what the other half of his news would trigger.

“Why did she think she had to leave? Why did you decide to fake her death and hide her?” Lucerys demanded to know and Andric flinched, people leaving always brought back memories of Jace and the gods be truly damned, he should have talked to his uncle sooner. “Ashara didn't do anything, why hide her from the new King? What would he have to say against her?” Lucerys muttered and then suddenly whirled around, slamming his hand upon the table, Eyrin jumped. “Is it because of the child? The boy? Do not tell me that this Lord Stark had the audacity to slay our Arthur, return Dawn and in turn demand his bastard nephew! Do not tell me Ashara fled to keep her son! Is that why you faked her death? To protect her boy from Arthur's killer?”

And oh, this was getting out of control fast.

“Uncle,” Andric intervened before Lucerys could have gotten into a real rage, they had talked at length over how Aurane was not dealing with anything in a good way, Andric didn't want to find out what Lucerys would be capable off, “Uncle, please calm down. No one is taking Ashara's children from her. Lord Stark did this family a great favor and I will not have his name shamed inside these walls.”

“Are you kidding me?” Lucerys exploded and Andric took a very deep breath, so this was how his father must have always felt dealing with Andric in his youth, not pleasant, “That man killed your little brother! Right on your lands! And he didn't even think to bring his body back while he had the time to do so with his sword. How does this man do you any favors?”

“Uncle, turn around.” Andric softly asked of him and Lucerys stared while Andric slowly rounded the table and settled a hand on his uncle's arm, “Please turn around and look up.” As Lucerys turned, Andric sent a small smile to Eyrin before following the movement as well, “What do you see?” He wanted to know and then waited because this was the easiest way to break it now, “Word is it that Ned Stark brought me back Dawn but no brother. Now, what do you see?”

Lucerys frowned first, probably thinking Andric was making fun of him, but then Andric could easily feel how his uncle went rigid beneath his hand.

“I don't see Dawn.” It was a whisper at first and then Lucerys repeated the words more strongly, “Andric, why can't I see Dawn? Where is she?”  
“She is with the one person she belongs to. With my little brother.” Andric told him and Lucerys very slowly turned to face him, eyes wide, lips apart, “Who by the mercy of the stars is protecting Ashara and the children as they fled from Volantis.”

“Five years!? You didn't tell me for five years!?” Lucerys snapped increduously, switching to look between Andric and Eyrin for a while, “You didn't tell me for five years that Arthur is alive as well! Aurane is going to kill you, Andric!”

“I needed to protect him.” Andric explained quietly, leading Lucerys over to a chair that Eyrin had pulled out for him, “I needed to protect my little brother. When Ned Stark arrived with him, his dead sister and Lord Reed..Arthur was so sick and he was so broken, and I couldn't risk anyone finding out about him. I needed to protect my family.”

“Arthur is alive?”

“Yes, Arthur is alive.” Andric answered the question and laughed when his uncle brought a shaking hand up to cover his face as the tears of happiness fell, “And if the gods are on our side for once, Ashara and him will soon be home.”

\--

#### III. Captain Aurane Waters and Lord Corlyn Velaryon

**Driftmark**

**Five moons after the start of War in Essos:**

Lucerys knew from the first moment where he had learned that next to Ashara Arthur was alive as well that telling his sons would take a gentle approach, especially with his youngest one. Aurane had held a torch for Arthur for most of his teenage years and though no one in their family had ever spoken about, Lucerys knew very well how deep those feelings had run.

His youngest son was a good mummer but nothing ever could be hidden from a father's eyes, as much as Aurane had tried.

Aurane had been hit hard by the Rebellion, still not fully recovered from losing Jace he had been left falling into a very dark spot after the war had torn all of his friends and confidantes away from him. And though a lot had improved since then, Aurane was still not the young man Lucerys remembered from a time before the Targaryens had fallen, and he would most likely never become that man again.

But hearing that two of his friends were alive and even back in Westeros would do him good, so good.

Still, it left him with a great many sleepless nights as he sailed from the Water Gardens back to Driftmark, a raven having been sent ahead to have Corlyn summon Aurane back home as well as soon as he could make it.

He had no doubt that Corlyn would understand but Aurane had always been more emotional than his oldest brother and he had stood so much closer to Arthur and Ashara than Corlyn.

As it was the news of Ashara being alive and supposedly well with two children of her own had of course reached Aurane's ears at court already, with half of Southern Westeros having looked out for them in the last few weeks before their return to Westeros had been announced, there was no way that Aurane hadn't heard.

It was the second part of the news in Lucerys' mind that found him sitting in his old solar with his two remaining sons, watching them stare at him a few seconds after he had said those magical words.

“Arthur...Arthur is alive?” Aurane stuttered out another moment later while Corlyn dropped his face into both hands, but Lucerys focused for now on seagreen eyes that were swimming with hope. It nearly knocked all breath out of him when he asked himself when he had last seen Aurane's eyes filled with real raw hope.

“He's alive and very well, my son.” Lucerys told him softly and Aurane brought up a hand to cover his mouth, as if he needed physical help in choking back whatever feelings were rocking up in him. As much as he had learned to close himself off into a blank facade for Stannis Baratheon and the Red Keep, Aurane was also still the little boy who could be read easier than any book by his father. “He arrived with Ashara and the children in the Water Gardens a few moons ago, they're all alright.”

“I can't believe it.” Aurane struggled in keeping his voice unaffected, “But the tower and Lord Stark...” He began, sending a helpless look over to his brother but Corlyn barely looked any more stable than Aurane for once, Lucerys was still glad to know that his sons had finally learned to lean on each other. It had only taken the loss of Jace and so many others.

“Half truths. There was a fight at the Tower of Joy, swords were raised, and Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold lost their lives, as did almost all of Lord Stark's Northmen but Arthur didn't.” And then came the moment for the last piece that would knock his sons of their feet if they weren't already sitting, Lucerys had talked with Arthur, Andric, Doran and Elion about the matter for hours and they had agreed that letting Aurane and Corlyn know was only the right thing so he took a deep breath and then glanced between his sons, “Arthur didn't fight because he was with Lady Lyanna as she gave birth.”

Corlyn's breath wooshed out of his chest in one loud hiss as his mouth dropped open for a quiet cursing of at least six Valyrian gods.

Aurane jumped to his feet and gave a high pitched sound before raising his hands into his hair and pulling on long silverblond strands.

“Lady Lyanna died from childbed fever.” Corlyn concluded correctly and than leaned back in his chair, “Oh my god, she had Rhaegar's child.” He muttered while Aurane began to pace, Lucerys knew he had to work through the storm of emotions in his head before he could speak and that moving helped, Jace and him had always had that in common. “Wait...” Corlyn said then, sitting up straight again, his shocked wary tone even having Aurane stop and look over to him, “The child lived?!”

And Lucerys slowly curled his lips into a smile when Aurane's head whirled around to look at him, too.

“Yes.” He gave the shortest reply and his sons blinked, “A boy, born early but strong. A boy with the looks of his Lady Mother but his father's eyes and mind. His name is Jon and for the last five years he lived with Arthur and Ashara in Volantis as Arthur's son.” Aurane gave another row of noises and sank back into the armchair he had been occupying, Lucerys reached over and tightly grasped his hands, “A bright beautiful boy who is so smart. Arthur loves him dearly and he is a great father to his best friend's son. I don't have to tell you how much we have to keep this secret.”

Aurane nodded, staring with wet eyes down at his hands, Corlyn nodded as well but held his father's eyes for a moment longer.

“We'll protect their secrets. House Velaryon stands with the Daynes. And Rhaegar's son.” Corlyn declared and Lucerys inclined his head to him, proud as always in his oldest son. “Brother, you okay?”

“I haven't felt this well in a decade,” was Aurane's only answer as he looked up with a sudden grin, happiness bursting from his eyes and he went willingly when Lucerys pulled him into a hug. “We'll stand with them. Va Moriot.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my initial plan for this series has changed a tiny little bit and I needed to include that into a longer Oneshot and especially the next longer fic in this series. It will still take me a little bit of time, especially with work so crazy as it is now. But I am definitely still working on this series and my other game of thrones fic as well, I will only need more time.
> 
> Thank you


End file.
